House Skorris
History House Skorris was a northern tribe which was said to be great raiders and pillagers. They rode great longboats which could travel far faster than any galley of a southern ship, perfect for lightning quick raids on the Southerner ports and villages which built on land too close to the water. Their ships so narrow, they could even sail down the larger rivers of the mainland, striking far deeper than any other sea raider could. This worked well enough against the petty kingdoms that couldn't keep a force nor navy around to oppose their raids. But during Rannard's Reign they found that their first successes against Garland outposts to be their last. Soon enough Rannard founded the seat of his power at the mouth of the river, to prevent incursions deeper into his realm. Then he began to build a fleet to take the fight to these sea raiders. A fool's choice it was discovered as these raiders made fine seamen as well and his fleet was almost completely destroyed, he himself getting close to losing his own life, cutting his reign short at the beginning. He did however get a message to Chief Skorris, that he would make the long trek up north by foot where his ships could follow, through the elven woods and great plains, and burn down every last ship he owned. This threat was of course not taken seriously by Skorris, the elves and their great magic would stop them of course. And while he could not raid the Garland lands so easily, there were easier enough pastures even if it would take longer to get to them. And so years went by as Skorris enjoyed raiding the other kingdoms as Rennard subjugated the Dwarves to the East. Then he also conquered the Elves to the North. And sure enough, with a massive army at his doorstep, Skorris learned an important lesson that is kept close to his people's hearts till this day. The great sea serpant in unmatched in water, but on land it flops, unable to move let alone fight. And so Skorris too was spared as he pledged fealty to his new emperor, although his ships destroyed as was promised. And Jarl Skorris became King of the North. Culture While the Northmen's history might indicate their traditions have them focus on raiding and killing, this is not actually the case. Most men aren't raiders but are in fact traders and merchants. Their sailing culture and ability to transverse even rivers were actually pivotal in the spread of goods, culture, and technology around the realm. Although it does have to be said that they indeed has to be said that their culture of raiding does come at a close second. Attacking unprotected areas of other kingdoms became ever the more easier with many Northman traders selling raiders not only supplies but information on where to strike to them. The Northman also follow a different set of gods from their Southern neighbors, many worshipping so-called Norse gods who seem to be just as real as any other. Although while taboo others worship even stranger gods of the sea, many of these type going mad from their patron's blessings. Unlike many other parts of the world, the Northmen have a much more pleasant relationship with the non human natives of their area. The frost giants and them have learned to leave each other alone after several decades of war helped them figure out where to draw the boundaries. It helps that the Northmen actually don't covet the freezing mountains and hills the frost giant tribes control and the frost giants don't very much want to go South. It is even suggested that these frost giants is where Northmen got their different gods from. Despite or because of this, the Northmen are also charged with keeping the frost giants under control and in the far North. This task that is quite easy for now but if the giants ever decide they do want to go South, no one is entirely sure if House Skorris could stop them.